Piano Fingers
by Carmen Schecter
Summary: Bella has waited patiently for eight months for Edward to finally give in and give her what she wants. Kinda sweet lemon, but still hot. AH/OOC. Now a series of one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

Normal 0 false false false EN-GB X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt 72.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Title; **Piano Fingers.

**Author; **Me.

**Fandom; **Twilight.

**Pairing; **BellaxEdward.

**POV; **Bella's.

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Bella Swan, nor Edward Cullen. Sadly.

**Dedication; **Anyone who reads.

**Warnings; **Explicit sex scenes and swearing.  
**A/N;** All human and quite OOC (out of character).

*

It was drawing dangerously close to the summer and Edward and I had been 'officially' dating for just over four months – although technically we'd been a couple since the start of our senior year at Forks High - and Edward being the typical old-fashioned gentleman that he is, wanted to wait for sex. The thought burned me, the thought of having to wait such a long time before I could fully appreciate him – inside of me. I quivered with joy when I thought things like that; Edward thrusting deep inside me or flicking his tongue over my clit, driving me to orgasm. My eyelids fluttered closed and pictured his face as he rode me hard and fast, our locations changing erratically from my bed, to the backseat of his Volvo to the little meadow he calls 'ours' to even the tiny little couch in his room. Hey, anything was an improvement on what I was getting now. Which was nothing, let me tell you. Sure, kissing is fine and occasionally he lets his hand cop a feel at my breasts, but it doesn't settle the fact that I have to endure a cold shower most mornings before school after sleeping next to him all night, thinking of all the more exciting uses for the furniture. I pressed my thighs together tighter and suppressed a moan as I imagined my boyfriend's hands roaming all the places he was trying so hard to deny us both the pleasure of. I heard a noisy cough beside me, tearing me from my fantasies, my eyes popping open to witness half of my biology class staring at me, eyebrows raised high on their foreheads, trying to decided whether I _was_ doing what they thought, or not. I blushed deep crimson and sunk into the seat, focusing my eyes on my page and scrawling random lines and shapes on the lined paper.

"What _were _you thinking about?" Edward leaned down ever-so-slightly and whispered in my ear, the smallest hint of seduction in his voice. I ground my teeth together to stop myself from telling him outright how I felt. Surely it is supposed to be the girl who wants to wait for sex and all the perks that entail it, and the guy is the one probing every waking hour of the day for their thrills. I took a deep breath then exhaled it shakily before answering.

"You." I stated simply before the bell rang out, signalling the end of biology and therefore, the end of the day and consequently, the end of the school week. I quickly stood up and started packing my books, shooting out of the class as quick as I could before Mike or Eric stopped me to give me the 3rd degree. I was so desperate that I feared I might actually jump one of them if they gave me the slightest opportunity. I shuddered at the thought and stormed to my truck, my bag getting flung into the cab before I took the chance to look, but a soft moan emitting from inside alerted me to the fact that he had still beaten me.

"What do you mean, 'me'?" he asked innocently. He honestly didn't know. I snorted at him and drove my key into the ignition and jumping the Chevy to life, listening to the snarling below me. I rested my head forward onto the steering wheel and closed my eyes. This was not the place I wanted to have this conversation. Mostly because, the way I pictured it in my head – and I done that quite often – the speech always ended with us in a bed, naked and gasping for breath. I revelled in my thought before Edward broke me from my daydream with a short and stubborn, "Bella?"

"You, Edward. Just 'You'." I huffed and looked out the window. It was a typically horrible day for Forks, dark heavy clouds hung overhead and it was darker than it should have been for the middle of May. I sighed deeply as I felt a strong hand reach out and touch my shoulder, drawing little circles around the bone before pushing it back, effectively making me sit up and turn to face him.  
"Edward, you know what I mean. I know you do. I've told you so many times but you never listen." I spoke as clear as I could, surprised that my voice didn't crack. It was quite sad really that I needed him so much I could cry. So much for all my feminist beliefs about not needing men for anything. Well I'll be damned if I can ever perform any task for the rest of my life without thinking of Edward Cullen.

"Bella, are you going on about this again?" he sounded exasperated, like he's trying to explain how to perform brain surgery to a three year old. I narrowed my eyes and turned away from him, wounded.  
"You know I want to wait. Can't you wait for me?" he asked, innocence dripping from every word he spoke. I almost felt bad for putting him through this, then I realised the torture I was enduring for him.

"Yes, Edward. I can. But there has to be a line – I need something from you!" I had turned to face him again and I was shocked that I felt anger bubbling through my veins towards him. I had been annoyed with him before, sure, but he only had to kiss me and I was back to sunflowers and rainbows within seconds, but this was pure anger. Pure, unadulterated, furious rage – towards the man I loved?  
"Edward you don't know how hard it is for me to sleep beside you at night, while my dreams show me nothing but our bodies being touched where we long to be touched. Kissing that doesn't stop at our mouths. Our hips grinding roughly into one another's. You, thrusting deep inside me as I scream your name into the midnight air as we roll about in our meadow. Hands, roaming everywhere, into every part of my body as your fantastically skilled tongue works its magic on a place a little more secluded than my lips..." I trailed off, my cheeks burning poker red as I recalled what I had just said out loud. I chanced a glance over to Edward, who was sitting stiff, his body rigid and his eyes as large and wide as saucers. I bowed my head and looked away again, out towards the parking lot. Most of the students had filed out by now and only a few groups stood around talking, making plans for the weekend I presumed. A few moments passed and I heard a shuffle from beside me. I turned to face him sheepishly, my chocolate brown eyes gazing up through my lashes to meet his perfect emerald ones, boring down into me intently.

"You, my love, are completely..." he shook his head, a sly grin spreading across his face as he racked his brains for the correct word. "Tantalizing." He settled for. My eyes grew wider than I thought possible. Was he actually considering my proposal? After eight and a half long months of unsatisfied sexual tension, was he going to do the deed? A little part of my brain exploded with glee and I struggled to keep my facial expression from giving me away.  
"You will be having a sleepover from tonight to Sunday morning, in the company of Alice, be ready to leave at seven." He instructed calmly, his face poker straight, not revealing one single inclination of his mood. Once he was satisfied that I had taken this new information on board, he flung the passenger door of my truck open, jumped out of it and closed it behind him as he stalked to his Volvo. I watched after him and lost my grip on reality. I knew I was doing nothing of the sorts with Alice this weekend, he had merely told me this alibi as he knows as well as I do how terrible I am at lying. At least if there's a part of me that believes it to be true, I can get away with it. The heat between my legs that was present during biology flared up again, tenfold. My hands shook at all the possibilities that the next few days held for me, and I questioned whether I was fit to drive. I shook my head and let my eyes fall to where Edward's car was previously parked, now laying empty and vacant. I took a shaky breath and set the truck into gear and started off home.

-

It only took the word "Alice" to soften Charlie to putty and he complied with every word I told him. Even if there was a greater part of him that thought – knew – I was lying, the thought of potentially hurting Alice's feelings was worth me breaking rules for. Even if he had no idea what rules exactly that I'd be breaking. Not that he could stop me from taking advantage of Edward in the more intimate ways possible – I was eighteen now, and legally my own person. 'It's my body...' and all that garbage. I kissed Charlie on the cheek and thanked him for letting me make plans on such short notice, before bounding up the stairs to my room to pack a few things.

I studied my wardrobe for a moment before diving into it, not knowing what the more appropriate things to pack would be. I'd need to pack at least one decent outfit since Charlie would notice if my washing turned out to consist of only three pairs of Victoria Secrets lingerie come Sunday night while doing the laundry. That might result in a hasty trip to the Cullen residence, a trip that I was going to avoid at all costs. I pulled out a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants and threw them onto the bed behind me. That would convince him of a girly night in. I dug out the glitteriest top I owned, coupled with my black skinny jeans, throwing them over my shoulder to join the sweats. That was my night out outfit. I closed the heavy wooden doors and moved over to my cabinet, opening the bottom drawer and pulling out a lacy night-dress that my mother had naively bought for me last Christmas, never dreaming that I would be putting it to such good use so soon. Two drawers up, I was searching for a couple of suitable tops. I pulled out a favourite of Edward's – a tight black tank top that hugged my figure "divinely", as he put it, along with a plain white t-shirt and a checked blue shirt and set the clothes aside, leaving the tank top separate to wear once I got out of the shower. Anything to provoke him...

I glanced at the clock which was ticking slowly, a mocking rhythm to my already twitching body. It had just gone five o'clock. I was kind of sad that Charlie had escaped to Harry Clearwater's for dinner – it would have given me something to do to past the time, having to make food for him. I shrugged off my momentary depression and headed to the bathroom. I reached in and turned on the shower, its hum drilling into me loudly, drowning out any and all other noises. I quickly undressed and tested the water with my hand before stepping into the hot downpour gasping at the temperature and jerking away from it slightly before getting used to it. I resting my head against the ice cold tiles and sighed. This was possibly the worst time to think of Edward, because it was the easiest time to take care of my... needs. I thought back to us sitting in my truck after school, after I had shocked him with my outburst. When he had finally moved and I was turning to look at him, I could have sworn I seen the faintest hardness pushing against the denim of his jeans. My core throbbed harder at the thought of making Edward hard and I mindlessly reached for the shower nozzle.

I had stopped feeling guilty about doing this a while back; it was just part of my routine now. I needed my release before I seen Edward in a few hours and it was better that I do it in the shower than once I had just pulled on a clean pair of panties, the friction against my clit sending me into over-drive. I pulled the nozzle out of its holder and lowered it to waist height and spread my legs a little further apart, using my free hand to brace myself against the wall. I pointed the water jets up the inside of my thigh, loving the way it felt before moving it slowly closer to my wet heat. I took a sharp breath in as I pointed the water directly up into me, filling me up and bouncing around inside me. I grinned at the thought of a certain, unseen limb of Edward's performing that task and I felt my clit throb harder, as if it had its own heartbeat. I steadied myself and locked my knees into place before scooting the nozzle forward, the sudden pressure on my bundle of nerves causing me to gasp then moan my boyfriends name in a low throaty groan. Thank god Charlie was gone already – that was once advantage I didn't get that often. At least I wouldn't have to try so hard to be quiet this time. The water jets continued to assault my sensitive nub and I knew that with how turned on I was, it was only going to be a moment before I was riding out the high that I knew so well. I let my head fill with images of Edward's bare chest and my hands running all over them, leading down towards the one area of him I was yet to see. I hooked my fingers into the waistband and nudged his jeans down, taking his boxers with them and got an eyeful of his prominent erection. Thoughts of Edward sticking three or four of his fingers into me crept into my head and brought me right up to the edge of my hill, before a thought of him licking and sucking at the area I had the shower nozzle pointed at, threw me over the edge. My knees buckled and I fought with all my energy to keep myself upright as my orgasm shuddered through me, spasms of electricity jolted every nerve ending in my body as I held the water jets closer to my clit, prolonging the feeling it was giving me. A few seconds passed and I became too sensitive to have the water pointed up at me, as a quick jerk of my whole body reminded me when my hand shook, wavering the flow of water and in turn varying the pressure.

"Mmmm" I moaned sweetly, placing the shower head back into its holder and leant against the shower wall, a smile etching across my face as the aftershocks rocked through my body. My stomach flipped several times and my legs turned to jelly as I stood there, under the hot water, basking in my post-orgasm high. Once I trusted my knees not to give out, I reached for the shampoo and quickly massaged it into my scalp before scrubbing my body down with Edward's favourite coconut shower gel. The smell of it drove him mad, and he would sit for hours, with his head pressed against my neck, just smelling me.

I rinsed off quickly before jumping out of the shower, reaching for a towel before twisting it around my body. Calm had saturated my body and the throbbing burn between my legs had subsided as I lazily walked back to my room, my hair twirled up in a towel above my head. I reached my room and looked to the clock; an hour and a half left. My stomach flipped again and I pressed play on my cd-player, a mix tape that Edward had made me for Christmas. He had put some of my favourite songs on it as well as a few I didn't know; but my favourite out of the lot, was my lullaby. He had recorded himself playing it on his prized piano, knowing how much I loved it. I let my head fill with the music and mindlessly danced about my room, pulling on my clothes and drying my hair, letting it fall into its natural wave.

-

Seven o'clock arrived sooner than I thought and I was still packing when a loud tap echoed up the stairs. I gasped, butterflies erupting within me as I turned and made my way down to the front door to let Edward in. He looked no different; his snowy complexion glistened as his eyes focused on mine. The fire within me sparked alight again and I fought a moan at the back of my throat.

"Hey" he smiled sweetly and bent down to kiss me tenderly on the lips, snaking his left hand to my lower back, pulling me forward, into him. I couldn't resist my emotions and my body groaned into him as my hands found his hair, tangling my fingers through it as I tried to deepen the kiss. He smiled around my mouth and pulled back, watching me intently as I furrowed my brows at the loss of contact.  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked, rubbing his thumb in little circles where his hands rested, tingles shooting through my body. I bit my lip and nodded, pulling myself from him.

"Just let me grab my bag..." I spoke as I made my way up the stairs, shoving the last few items into my rucksack and zipping it closed. I slung the strap over my shoulder and flipped my stereo off before heading to the stairs, jumping down three at a time; anything to get into Edward's arms quicker. He chuckled at me bounding down before leaping towards his outstretched arms. Holding me close, he pulled us out of the house and towards his Volvo, jolting it to life he sped down the highway towards his house, his right hand resting on my knee firmly. I kept my thighs pressed tightly together the whole twenty minute journey until we turned off into his lane and sighed.

Once we had pulled up and the car had halted to a stop, I had noticed that there was a lack of expensive vehicles in the garage. I turned to Edward, my face contorted with confusion. He grinned and took my hand, leading me up onto the porch then through the archway of the front door before speaking.

"Home alone." He turned into me once we were in the confines of his almost mansion. He ducked his head down and kissed at my collar bone, causing me to gasp, sparks igniting between my thighs and I fell back to the nearest wall for support. Edward followed me, his lips only leaving my skin for a second as he re-positioned them further up my neck, in the spot right below my ear.

"Oh, my." I gasped and gripped out to him, tugging on his shirt-tails. He laughed lightly and pulled away, his plump lips parted and glistening with wetness. I dove forward and attached my lips to his as his hands wandered around my back, pulling me into him like he had done only half an hour ago. We twirled around, kissing passionately, until the backs of my knees knocked against the sofa, sending them from under me. I toppled backwards, Edward landing on top of me a second later. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away again, chuckling lightly.  
"Ouch." I stated, reaching back and rubbing the back of my head that had whacked against the arm of the chair. Edward pressed his lips to my forehead, stood up and pulled me up into him again.

"Bella, were you serious earlier? About your dreams... and what you want to do?" he blushed furiously as if he were a catholic schoolgirl having to watch x-rated porn. I looked up at him sweetly, a pleasant smile spread across my face as I rubbed up and down his sides gently. I nodded and he bit his bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth a little and I felt something twitch against my stomach. I chanced a look down and my mouth went slack as Edward's prominent erection strained against its confines. I fluttered my gaze up to meet his and he just looked at me, lust swirling in his perfect green eyes.

"Edward, I've waited for you for too long, you have no idea how hard it has been to restrain myself, even though it appears that I don't try at all." I sighed at the last part and his hand moved under my chin, pushing it up to meet his gaze.

"Me too." He smiled. I pushed up onto my tip-toes and pecked him on the lips before linking my hands with his and pulling him towards the stairs, my bag still slung over my shoulders.  
"Bella," Edward resisted, staying rooted to the spot, "I've – we've – waited for this for so long; I want to do it right" he whispered, tugging me back to him, his hands stroking through my hair as he nuzzled his face into my neck, smelling me. I rested my head forward against his chest and listened to his rapid heartbeat for the duration he wanted. I wanted this so much, but I also wanted it to feel right. I didn't want to rush into it all to have it blow up in our faces. I closed my eyes and kissed his chest repeatedly until he pulled away from my neck, his hands sliding down my neck and over my shoulders before journeying down my arms to settle on my wrists.  
"Promise me you will tell me to stop if there is anything you don't want to do?" he was serious.

"Of course" I nodded. I couldn't think of anything that I wouldn't want him to do to me, I imagined him to be perfect at everything. A second later he was walking slowly towards the stairs, pulling me along. My heartbeat tripled and I feared I was having a heart attack. It would be just typical.

We made our way up the stairs then along the corridor to Edward's bedroom. He stopped at the door before pushing it open slightly. I followed him in and gasped. He had made up his bed with red silk covers, white rose petals strewn lazily across them and enclosed candles laid around the room, flickering in the dull room, the only other source of light being the moon that streamed in from the large balcony doors. I stopped for a moment, taking it all in, mentally storing it away forever. The tom-boyish Bella in me cringed lightly at the sight before me, but the larger, idiotically romantic part of me melted into a heap on the floor.

"Edward..." I started. He turned to face me, a little smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He gestured for me to move into the room further and moved behind me to close the door.  
"Edward..." I said again. It was the only word my brain seemed to know how to say. I blinked a few times, making sure I wasn't imagining this new layout of the room I knew so well.

"Like it?" he pressed himself into my back, leaning his head down to whisper into my ear. I shivered at the contact and nodded, my mouth falling slightly slack. He chuckled lightly, his hands moving across my stomach.  
"Good" he breathed as he let his hands roam up my chest, lightly pressing over my concealed breasts before one hand slipped down, underneath my top and into the cup of my bra.

"Oh" I jumped at the friction he caused against my hardening nipple, arching my back away from him and tilting my head back until my lips came into contact with his jaw.

"Bella" he moaned as I sucked on his neck, nibbling in all the right places. I felt his arousal prodding me in the back and I reached an arm behind me, hoping I was headed in the right direction. I found the bulge and swiftly rubbed it in a circle, softly but still hard enough that he could feel it through the thick denim.  
"UH" he jumped, his hand instinctively squeezing my breast and throwing his head back. I moaned as he squeezed me, my knees going a little weaker than what they already where. I leaned back into him for support as I continued to stroke him through his jeans. His breathing thickened and I bobbed up and down as he gasped short breaths, not being able to get enough oxygen. I didn't have a clue how to give a hand-job, or a blow-job or anything really relating to sex. I was just hoping that my natural instincts would take over and hope that Edward knew what he was doing. I traced the tips of my fingers up the zip and let them rest on his belt buckle. His breathing faltered and a low growl emitted from his throat.

Edward's hands pressed against my chest again, pulling me right into him as he rubbed them harshly, flexing his hands around them. I moaned in encouragement and started sucking on his neck again. I reached my other arm behind me and prayed that I could get his belt buckle undone without being able to see what I was doing. My fingers fumbled for a moment, earning moans and groans from Edward at all the unintentional brushes against him. I finally got the buckle undone and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, hearing a soft thud as the material hit the ground. Edward sighed and squeezed me once again as he was freed. My core burned with excitement as his rock hard erection pointed neatly up my back, just having to contend with the thin material of his boxers now. I took a steadying breath and slipped a hand under the rim of his boxers, loving the way his breathing hitched as my cool fingers trailed over his hardness. It felt weird; he was rock solid, but the skin that slid with my hand was soft. I stretched my fingers out and wrapped them around him at his base. I gasped; the tips of my fingers barely touched as I held him.

How the hell was _that _going to fit inside me?! He was the width of my wrist!

I slid my hand down slowly, keeping my grip on him, until I felt wetness on his tip. He was long too. I shivered at the thoughts of him thrusting into me later, moaning as I imagined him inside me.

"Mm, Bella... oh god" he groaned, his head leaning right back against the wall, his firm grip on my breasts letting me know that he was enjoying himself. I quickened my pace, pumping him rhythmically. His grip on my chest tightened and I moaned as his body started to tense all over, his jaw falling open then clenching shut as he approached his release.  
"I'm gonna... oh fuck Bella" he spoke aloud, his head falling forward to bite at my collar bone.

"Oh, Edward" I moaned as he sucked on his favourite spot, grazing his teeth along my skin. My grip on him tightened and the muscles in his stomach rippled, dealing with my falter well. I jerked my hand up and down a little quicker to the beat of unheard music as his whole body stiffened around me.

"Bell, I'm so... fuck!" he called the last word as he came, spasms rolling through his body and my hand filled with his juices. I smiled to myself and slowly peeled my hand from him and brought it out of his boxers and up to meet my mouth. I felt Edward's gaze on me as I pushed one of my fingers into his mouth, lapping up the white substance. It didn't taste that bad. I pushed another finger in and swilled it around in my mouth before drawing it out again and rolling my tongue over the top in what I hoped was a seductive manner. Edward growled behind me.  
"Do you have any idea how sexy that looks?" he asked, his hands moving away from my chest and pushing down my stomach to rest on the waistband of my jeans. I pushed my hips forward into his hands and moved my head up to pull him into a kiss. I felt his mouth contort as he tasted himself, but didn't pull away. His fingers fiddled with the button on my jeans before popping it open and sliding the zip down. I shook my hips letting the denim fall down my legs before kicking them off. I blushed crimson as his hand rested on my soaking panties, moaning appreciatively as he rubbed me through the material; the friction was incredible. My knees began to wobble and Edward stopped his movements to catch me.  
"Too much?" he broke away and looked at me. My mouth hung open and I gazed up at him. He looked worried as if he had hurt me.

"Yes, but in a good way" I grinned and kissed him on the nose. He smiled and pushed us forward, towards the bed.

"Don't want any unnecessary accidents" he chuckled, obviously mocking my lack of ability to withstand his touches. I didn't complain and walked with him over to the bed, turning my body so our chests were pressed up against each others. Once at the bed, I sat down and pulled him down on top of me, shuffling sideways so we ended up laying 'missionary' the length of his bed. He ground his hips into mine and I groaned loudly, throwing my head back. Edward moved up my body and hooked his thumbs under my top, pulling it up then over my head, leaving me in my bra and pants. I bit my lip and reached down to pull up his t-shirt, flinging it in the general direction of where my top had just landed. I ogled at his firm chest, snowy white and perfectly smooth and hairless. I ran my hands all over it, feeling his muscles tighten when I did. He shuffled backward, rubbing his length over my wetness hard as he placed each himself between my legs, nudging them apart. His eyes settled on my soaked lace panties and he licked his lips before looking up at me through his lashes, asking silent permission. I nodded and lifted my hips as he tugged the lace from me and slid it down my legs. The cool rush of air around me caused my back to arch and Edward moaned softly at the sight before him.  
"Fuck Bella, you're dripping wet" he groaned and reached out a hand to stroke my inner thigh. I jumped at the touch and felt my juices drip from my core. His language was shocking me; he never swore unless it was vitally important to the situation. I grinned at the thought of him losing his control because of me. His hands continued to drag up my thigh slowly making their way towards where I wanted them.

"Please" I hissed, arching my back, as my head flew back into the pillows as my eyes shut. I wasn't even feeling embarrassed that he was taking so long to study me, I was too far gone with lust, I needed my release; there would be time for humiliation later. Edward chuckled lightly and removed his left hand from my thigh before I felt it connect with my hot flesh at the base of my core.  
"OH" I called, the surprise sending jolts of anticipation through my veins.

"Bella, I'm going to be honest here" he stopped, pulling away both his hands. I let out a gust of air I didn't realise I was holding, frustration washing over me. I propped myself up on my elbows to look at him. He was still staring at my wet core, mesmerised. I nudged my knee against him to prompt his speech.  
"I have no idea what to do, Bella." He blushed. I smiled reassuringly and pulled his hands into mine, stoking the back of them with my thumbs. He pulled them up and kissed the back of mine before giving me a quick, lopsided smile.

"I'll guide you if you get lost." I grinned, falling back onto my elbows, "But mostly, just do what feels right." I closed my eyes and lay back again, spreading my legs open for him. I heard his breath hitch as I opened for him, a range of possibilities floating around in his head. His hand returned to its previous position, barely touching my heat. I groaned and nudged my hips forward so the tip of his finger slid up into me. I gasped at the sensation, my hands groping for something to grip onto. Edward moaned and let his finger rest inside me for a few seconds before pushing a little further in.  
"Ooohh" my back arched as he continued to push into me.

"Am I doing it right?" his worried voice shook over to me.

"Mm, yeah. Oh!" he drew out of me then pushed in again. "Oh my god, Edward! You have no idea how good that feels" I writhed on the bed as he pushed his finger into me again, going a little deeper each time.  
"Use another... finger!" I was struggling to keep my voice sounding half-way normal as Edward fingered me. I excused myself under the conditions. He pulled out then warily pushed in two fingers the next time. I called his name as he filled me up a little more.  
"More" I panted. I could feel my orgasm building up in my stomach.

"Are you sure, Bella? You're pretty tight..." he said, which only spurred me on more.

"Yes!" I called and he soon complied, entering a third finger into me. It did feel a little too much for me, but the friction he was causing was too good to pass up.  
"Faster, do it faster Edward" I moaned sharply, forgetting myself and feeling like a spoilt brat, demanding everything in the sweet store. I bucked my hips with him, nudging him right in until I felt his palm and I grinned. Pianists are said to have pretty long fingers...

"Bella, you're so tight baby" Edward cooed up to me. I contracted my muscles around him and he gasped, clearly unaware I had that skill. I made a mental note to try it with a different limb of his. He worked his fingers inside me, thrusting them in and out at a quick pace, a little softer than I would have liked, but it was still getting me worked up to my high.

"Edward, oh my... I'm so close" I groaned throatily, trying to talk myself into coming; I was sitting on the edge, just waiting to be pushed over. I reached my hand down, snaking it over my stomach and rested just above with Edward's hand was pumping in and out of me.

"What are you doing?" he seemed a little perplexed. My clitoris throbbed, aching to have its climax. I gripped at mid air, hoping he would take the hint and give me his hand. A second later, his free hand dropped into mine and I guided it towards my nub.  
"Bella..." he started before realising that I just needed a little extra push as I let go of his hand, returning it above my head, gripping onto the iron railings of his bed.  
"What do I do?" he seemed a little frustrated at his lack of knowledge, resting the tips of his fingers to the top of my mound.

"Rub... circles... anything..." I panted, as he thrusted into me still. I dared not to open my eyes for fear that he would look miserable for not being able to please me right, and I'd have to scrap my orgasm, that I was seconds from. Edward poked one finger out and drew imaginary lines on my mound, waiting for my indication that he found the right spot.  
"Lower... more... left... lower... FUCK" I all but screamed as he brushed his finger over my clit. "There, oh god, there!" I called, tightening my grip on the iron bars behind me and squeezing my walls around his fingers. I bucked my hips faster, needing my release more than I needed air. He rubbed hard at my clit for a few seconds, motioning circles around it with his finger while flicking his thumb over the top. Two more thrusts into me and I called his name loudly, my orgasm shuddering though me as I squeezed around Edward's fingers that were still inside me. I shook, my whole body trembling at the electric sparks that were shooting through my veins. Edward pulled his fingers out and stopped rubbing me after a second.  
"NO!" I panted breathlessly, "Kee- keep doing... it!" I bucked my hips up to find his hands again, wanting my climax to continue for longer. His hand quickly found my nub again and massaged it between two fingers, roughly rubbing the sensitive nerves together.  
"OH. My... Ooohh... Edward! Shit..." I moaned into the pillow as violent spasms rocked through me, breaking up my sentence into syllables. The shudders eventually stopped and Edward knew to remove his hand from my swollen nerves, as he crawled up over me.

"Hey..." he said sweetly. I melted and threw my arms around him, pulling him down on top of me, hugging him as tight as my post-coital body could. He laughed a little and balanced his weight over me, kissing my lips tenderly.  
"How was I?" he smirked, kissing down my neck. I pulled my eyelids open and watched him lazily. I don't ever recall being as tired as I was just then.

"Mm, fantastic" I slurred the two words together and laid sloppy kisses all over his face. I heard the grandfather clock downstairs, in the living-room, chiming, signalling that it was eight o'clock. I looked down at him as he sensed he was being watched, before looking up at me.

"Tired?" he chuckled lightly and I nodded, giggling along with him.  
"Wanna call it quits for tonight?" he stroked a piece of hair from my face and smoothed it behind my ear, before rolling to the side so he was lying on the bed beside me. I turned around into him, pressing my hips to his and watched as his mouth fell open and his eyes fluttered closed. I could feel him hardening against me and I ground into him.

"Not by a long shot." I smirked, kissing his parted lips and stroking my hands up and down his bare chest.  
"I've waited too long for this." I whispered lustfully into his neck feeling it vibrate as he moaned against me. I pushed my right hand down his side and round to his back, slipping it under the material of his boxers before giving his pert ass a squeeze. He growled into my neck and done the same to me, pulling me up close to him. I pushed his tenting boxers down at the side before flipping my leg over him, effectively straddling him to the bed. His eyes shone up at me, lust over spilling from them as I reached around my back to unclasp my bra. The piece of lace fell off my shoulders and I shrugged it off and dropped it over the side of the bed, leaning down to give Edward an eyeful as I kissed him hungrily.  
"Lift your bum" I told him as I took a hold of the waistband of his boxers, trailing them down his legs before he kicked them off. I gasped at him, standing at full alert, inches from where I wanted him. Edward's cheeks flushed in embarrassment as I took all of him in. I shuffled forward a little before lifting my weight off him, angling myself up to him before I felt his hands on my shoulders pushing me back.

"Wait, for god's sake Bella" he shook his head. I looked perplexed before he elaborated, "Condom?" he raised his eyebrows at the lack of latex and nodded his head towards his chest of drawers.  
"Top drawer, under the socks" I giggled at his precision and got up off the bed and made my way to the drawers. I opened the correct one and stuck my hand in, diving to the bottom and spanning my fingers out to find the little cardboard box. My hand rested on what it was looking for and I pulled it out and threw it to Edward. He grinned as he caught it, the excitement getting to him as he ripped the box apart.  
"What the fuck?!" he snarled, lifting the square of paper that seemed to be the only contents of the condom box.

_ Sorry Eddie, I'll replace them. Em._

I snorted as he read the note out before crumpling it up into a tight ball and fired it towards his window.

"Now what?" he sounded really pissed off and I noticed his erection dying at the prospect of not getting what it needed. Emmet's room was obviously out of stock and I don't think either myself or Edward could have stomached taking condoms from his parent's room. We'd be too creeped out to use them. I knew where there was sure to be some, but I couldn't dare tell Edward.

"I'll drive to La Push to get some?" I offered. I knew there was no way he would have sex with me without a condom, even if we were each other's firsts. I paced over to him, sitting on the edge of the bed. It was worth a try...

"No, by the time we got there, all the shops would be closed." I had moved onto my knees, shuffling closer to him before sitting on his legs. He eyed me up curiously but didn't question my actions.  
"Maybe we should just wait until tomorrow, love" he sat up and leaned forward to kiss me. I pushed him back down and smirked.

"No, Edward. Tonight" I stated. I could feel moisture rush between my legs again and knew that the throbbing wasn't far off. I moved up his legs, now resting lightly on his thighs with my knees holding me up, keeping most of my weight off him. I licked my lips and made my previous move, lifting myself into the air and positioning above him before he shouted at me to stop.

"Bella!" He scolded, pushing me back again so I fell onto his thighs. I folded my arms and huffed.  
"Bella, we're doing this right remember? Now, unless you have condoms stashed somewhere this is waiting until tomorrow." He said and an air of authority washed over me. It turned me on, thinking of him being this dominant over me. I bit my lip.  
"I'm warning you." He spoke dryly, seeing through my attempts to try and seduce him.

"For fucks sake Edward, it's not like we can catch anything and I can just go to the doctor tomorrow and get the pill" I sighed, removing myself from his legs and slumping into the bed. I was only vaguely aware that I was fully naked in front of him, I felt so comfortable with him looking at me like this; natural.

"No. I'm not taking the chance." He settled and started to get up.

"Fuck." I hissed, holding out my hand to push him back onto the bed. He looked a little startled and a flash of anger passed his vision as he thought I was going to try again.  
"Stay." I snarled and hopped of the bed, storming to his bedroom door and throwing it open. I gust of chilled air attacked my body and I gasped before striding out, towards Alice's room. She'd told me in confidence that her and Jasper were having sex, a few months ago, and under no circumstances was I to tell Edward. Well, this was an emergency, and Edward would probably thank her rather than scold her. I pushed into her room and was met with the strong scent of vanilla. I smiled and shook my head and started rummaging through her drawers before finding the little cardboard box. I lifted out the contents and set them on her desk. I lifted a pen and a piece of paper that were sitting near and scrawled the same message that Emmett had left for Edward.

_ Sorry Ali, We'll replace them. Bella and Edward x._

I folded the note and stuck it into the packet along with two of the condoms – in case she has an emergency – and put it back into her drawer, lifting my stolen goods and practically running back into Edward's room. Once through the door, I kicked it shut and threw the thread of condoms at him, snorting when he didn't see them coming, hence hitting him on the forehead.

"Where'd you get these?" he sounded excited and already had one ripped off the thread and was tearing into the packet with his teeth. I gasped at his eagerness, pressing my thighs together as the heat flooded back into them. He got the little disc of latex from the wrapped and was leaning up on his elbows to place it to his tip. I crawled onto the bed, straddling him carefully as I watched him roll the condom down his length intently, making the flames intensify as I watched him touch himself. He groaned once the condom was on, shuffling his hips.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a daze, all my concentration was focusing on how I was going to fit Edward inside me.

"It's really tight" he moaned, pain evident on his face. I snorted, barking a quick laugh. Poor Alice and Jasper. I giggled a little more before Edward broke me from my thoughts.  
"Where did you get these?" he repeated his question and I had no choice but to tell him. I named his little sister and his face paled out about five shades, making him look almost transparent.  
"Alice... and Jasper...?" I couldn't read his emotion. I bit my lip, I hoped he wasn't mad at her, she would kill me for telling him.  
"... That is not something I want to be thinking about..." he shuddered his shoulders and screwed up his face. I sighed with relief; at least he was making a joke out of it.

"Can you still..." I trailed of my sentence, nodding my head to his erection. He nodded slowly and held out his hands. I took them and scooted forward on my knees, a shaky smile twitching on my lips. After all the waiting and fantasising; I was now getting nervous. I started to lift my hips for the third time before Edward spoke.

"Lie down Bella." He simply told me, he wanted to be in control of the situation. I quickly complied and flung myself onto the space beside him, landing on my back, quickly spreading my legs to give him enough room. He manoeuvred over until his knees were between mine and he put each of his hands out on either side of my head, holding himself up.  
"Tell me if you want me to stop at anytime, Bella. Promise me" he spoke carefully, noticing my nervousness. I nodded quickly and gathered up bundles of the bedding in my fists, holding them tight, waiting for my intrusion. Edward let out a shaky breath and kissed my lips quickly before lying down on top of me. I felt the tip of him probe at my entrance and I suppressed a moan as I felt him nudge into me. My breath hitched as he pushed into me, the tightness was almost unbearable. I whimpered loudly and bit my bottom lip, pulling it into my mouth as he pushed his whole self into me.  
"Am I hurting you?" he sounded frightened, not knowing what to do. It did hurt, to be truthful; he was so much bigger than I had imagined and I had no idea how to accommodate him within me.

"No" I gasped as he pulled out of me.

"Bella please, I don't want to hurt you." He whispered, one of his hands brushing the length of my cheek and on down my jaw then neck. I moaned into him and kissed his hand as it passed.

"Edward, it's ok. The pain will pass" I smiled reassuringly, trying to believe the words that Alice has once told me. He threw me a wary look before nudging into me again. I gasped and tugged on the material that was balled up in my hands as Edward pushed into me, low groans emitting from him.

"Fuck, Bella... you're so tight" he struggled to push into me. No freaking wonder! It felt like he was trying to fit the universe into a cup. I cried out when he drew out of me and pushed back in a little quicker, slowly building a pace. He leaned down and joined his lips to mine, kissing me slowly and lovingly in time with his thrusts. I drew my hands up and tangled them into his hair, pulling him into me and deepening the kiss as he thrusted a little faster. It was starting to feel good and I breathed a heavy sigh I didn't know I was holding as his pace increased. His breathing was already laboured with the work he was putting in and I felt kinda of useless – just laying there taking all the pleasure. I moaned throatily into our kiss and he smiled around my mouth before pulling his head back.  
"Enjoying yourself yet?" he chuckled heavily as his breathing quickened. I nodded timidly and propped myself up on my elbows to reach his mouth again, daring a glance downwards. I gasped, amazed by the sight I seen; Edwards long, hard, thick penis thrusting into my tight, wetness. The sight made my muscles tighten around him and I heard him gasp, his steady rhythm broke for a few seconds as he recovered himself. I grinned up at him and pulled him down by his hair, rejoining our lips in a passionate kiss as he continued riding me.

"Mm, OH... my god Edward!" I called into his mouth as he sped up a considerable amount, making his thrusts deeper, filling me right up. I felt his pubic bone rub against my clit each time he filled me up adding to the pleasure I was already receiving. Edward was panting above me, obviously concentrating hard on what he was doing. I moaned and pushed down each time he entered me, causing us both to cry out.

"Uh, Bella... you feel, so good" he gasped, his hips rocking at a faster pace than I thought possible as he pounded into me. I was so close it was unbearable, but I refused to give into my body because I never wanted this feeling to end. This was all my dreams rolled up together and packaged in a golden box and tied with a bow; perfection. All the dreams of Edward performing this very act, was coming true and soon I'd be screaming his name. I moaned aloud and arched my back, pushing my chest up as Edward slammed into me. He was swearing like a sailor now and I would have laughed if I wasn't right behind him, cursing every word that came to mind.

"OH Edward!" I gasped as he hit a spot within me that made my knees shake. "Do it there again!" I called and before my mouth could close again, he was pounding hard and fast into that spot.  
"FUCK" I shouted, my walls clenching around him.

"Fuck Bella!" Edward shouted back, slamming into me harder than before, knocking me back a few inches on the bed. I gasped at his sudden roughness and tried to fight off my orgasm with little luck.

"EDWARD!!" I screamed. My orgasm shuddered through my body, making every inch of it quiver and shake with pure ecstasy. My arms flung out behind me and I grabbed a hold of the iron bars of his bed and gripped onto them for dear life, as electric shocks coursed through my veins, spasms of joy erupting through me as Edward rode me though my climax.

"Fuck Bella, I'm so close..." he screwed up his face and I knew he had seconds to go. I clenched my muscles sporadically around him each time he pounded into me. I yelped out each time and he growled, moaning my name and peppering kisses over any part of skin that was closest to his mouth. I held my breath, holding my walls tight as he slammed into me a further three times before crying out my name, coming hard as his body shook inside of me, thrusting through his orgasm until his knees gave out. I let out my breath out in a quick gust as Edward fell forward, half landing onto me. His face was the picture of bliss; the cat with yellow canary feathers dusted around it, grinning wickedly at you. I smiled back and reached out to him, my hands still shaking from my high, and pulled him into a lazy kiss, to which he kissed back, equally as slow and sloppy. I slowly eased my muscles loose before tightening them.  
"Don't torture me, love" Edward grinned, pecking me on the nose before withdrawing from me. I whimpered at the emptiness, longing for him to be filling me up again.

"Edward?" I whispered into his chest as he rolled the used latex off himself, discarding of it into his wastebasket. He hummed, bringing his hands up again, once stroking up and down my waist while the other pushed a little hair from my eyes. I smiled sweetly at him and he returned the gesture as his eyelids started to droop. I let mine flutter closed and sighed deeply.  
"You should probably thank Alice." I spoke softly before falling into a deep and peaceful sleep; for the first time in eight months.

**LE FINI**.

Please review if you read :]


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – I apologise for taking so long to post a new fiction of any sorts, but I've just had like, zero time. I'm hopefully getting back into a routine of writing but I've got my exams in a couple of weeks...**

**But anyway, here be a short oneshot to tie you over. **

**Enjoyy :]**

Piano Fingers – Part Two.  


It had been a week and a half since that weekend I spent with Edward. We certainly made up for lost time then, but nothing has happened since on account of our midterms approaching; only two weeks away. The two days we spent together that weekend, home alone, had been fantastic and it was the thought of getting to relive that time that was pulling through three weeks without having Edward that way. He keeps promising me all the things we'll do the minute he gets me alone after the last exam; which wasn't helping my case. So I was back to my trusty shower-head. Not something I was proud of, but at least I didn't feel just as guilty anymore, knowing that it was nothing like how Edward can please me.

I bit my lip at the thought as the water-jets continued to abuse my sensitive nub, turning my legs to jelly as my knees locked to keep me from falling flat on my face. Waves of pleasure rolled through me as I moaned Edward's name almost silently, keeping aware that Charlie was only a few rooms away. I steadied myself and hooked the shower-head back in place before turning it off, my eyelids fluttering as a stupid grin widened on my blushing face.

I stepped out of the bath and wrapped a towel around my chest, tucking it in so it wouldn't fall as I towel-dried my hair quickly. I brushed my teeth quickly and exited the bathroom, into the cool air of the hallway, shivering lightly as I shuffled to my room, slipping in and closing the door behind me before flicking the light on.

"Oh!" I gasped, clutching at my heart as Edward grinned up at me from my bed. He raised one eyebrow and let his emerald eyes flicker over my glistening body. I blushed deeper and narrowed my eyes playfully at him, dropping my clothes into a heap beside the door as I moved over to the bed slowly. Edward moved so he was sitting up with his legs swung over the side of the bed. I smirked evilly and approached him, leaning down to kiss his lips tenderly as I sat on his knees, effectively straddling him. He moaned into the kiss and pushed his hands over my hips and around to clutch my bum, pulling me in tighter to him. I let my fingers lace through his messy bronze hair as we deepened the kiss, feeling Edward harden underneath me. I pulled away and raised my eyebrow at him, a coy grin etching on my face as he fought a smirk.

"Belllaaaaa" Edward cooed my name huskily as he fingered at my towel, tugging it gently before it fell undone, sliding down my body and pooling at my feet. I took in a sharp breath as the cold air washed over my body and Edward swooped me up and laid me on my back on the bed, all in one swift movement. I giggled gently as he moved over me, leaning down to kiss me passionately again.

"Edward, Charlie is just down the hall..." I gasped as my head fell back, feeling Edward's rough palms kneading my breasts. He rubbed my hardening nipples between his finger and thumb as his lips trailed from mine, down my neck before joining his hands, sucking and nipping on my hard peaks. I barely contained a moan as I fisted the tails of Edward's shirt, pulling them up so I could rub my palms across his flat stomach. His abs rippled under my touch and he ground his bulge onto my naked heat, making me us both moan breathily.

"You'll have to be quiet then, won't you?" he joked and moved his mouth to my collar bone, sucking hard, no doubt leaving a harsh red mark, before making his way to my lips again. We re-joined in a fiery kiss as I undone the buttons on Edward's shirt before proceeding to rid him of it, letting it land somewhere across the room. My shaky fingers moved downwards and started fumbling around his belt buckle, before getting it undone. He kicked his jeans off awkwardly along with his boxers, letting his shaft spring up from its confines. Edward groaned at his freedom before I pushed my hips up harshly, grinding my heat into his hardened crotch. He glared down at me and took his bottom lip into his mouth, capturing it between his teeth and fell forward, using his hands to prop himself up so he was hovering just inches above me.

I could feel my chest tighten as my breathing became more erratic, my vivid imagination playing out a million fantasies at once as Edward trailed butterfly kisses all over my chest, his tongue dipping between my breasts and leaving a wet line. Moving between my breasts, he slowly trailed lower and lower, circling my bellybutton before reaching my mound. I gripped my lip harshly between my teeth as Edward spread my legs open and dipped his head between them, blowing lightly onto my wetness. I drew in a sharp breath, throwing my head back into the pillows behind me, as Edward's tongue ran up my slit. I heard a moan sound from Edward as he drank me in, slipping his tongue into me slowly and making circular motions.

"Edward" I gasped silently, fisting handfuls of his hair and holding him close to me. I felt him smile as his actions grew faster. I looked down, fighting against myself to keep my eyes open and not let them roll to the back of my head, and watched as he trailed a hand up and start to rub at my clit.  
"Oh god" my breathing staggered. I could feel the familiar sensation in the pit of my stomach building, awaiting release. Pulling my hands up, I tore Edward away from his task and quickly joined us in a fiery kiss. I could taste myself on his tongue; giving me an idea. I lay down, pulling him on top of me before rolling to the side then on top of him.

"Getting confident are we?" Edward mocked, breaking our kiss with a grin. I narrowed my eyes playful and ground myself onto his throbbing erection. A throaty groan emmited from him as his eyes fought to stay open.

"I've been..." I whispered up to him, looking up seductively through my eyelashes, before moving down his body, smoothing my hands over his chest and stomach.  
"Waiting..." my hands moved lower, one index finger ghosting over his trail of hair and the other over his awaiting hardness.  
"For too long." I finished, leaning forward and dipping my head down to place a delicate kiss on his tip. I heard him intake a sharp breath and watched him throw his head back. I grinned to myself and dragged my tongue up his underside before taking him into my mouth, starting with just the tip then bobbing my head until he filled my mouth completely. Moans and groans reverberated through my room as I drew Edward closer to his release.

"Bella, I'm..." he breathed. I drew off him with a 'pop', licking my lips before climbing up onto him and pulling his lips to mine. His eyes struggled open as his hands found my hips, clutching them tight and guiding me down. I smiled into the kiss and snaked my hands into his mop of bronze hair, fingering it lightly as my hips moved down. I felt his tip rub against my wet slit and after a quick nod, I slowly slid down, impaling myself onto him. We both moaned into the kiss as Edward filled me up to the hilt. I gasped into his mouth as he lifted me up of him before letting me slide down a little faster.

"Faster" I pulled my mouth from his and moved it to his collar bone, suck and biting as my fingers tugged harshly through his hair. Without another word, Edward lifted me up then dropped me, causing me to yelp out and bite a little harder than I should have.  
"Fuck, do it again" I gasped. We repeated the movement over and over, holding a steady rhythm; me bouncing on and off him. Our breathing was laboured and a sheen of sweat was developing on Edward's forehead.

"Bella, this is..." Edward started before being cut short as I kissed him deeply, forcing my tongue into his mouth as I took control of our motions. I dropped myself down onto him then pushed my hips forward, rubbing our pubic bones together, creating a fantastic friction on my clit. I caught my breath to stop me from calling out his name as I moved faster, rocking us back and forward, harder and harder.  
"Fuck!" I felt Edward's stomach tighten as his orgasm loomed. I breathed heavy into his mouth as I drew his hands into mine and pushed them above his head, still rocking our bodies together. A short moment passed before my climax shook through me, sending shocks throughout my whole body as I clamped my muscles hard around Edward. A loud grunt passed his lips as his back arched up into me, his orgasm washing over him as he spilled himself into me. I continued to rock, slowly with purpose; drawing out our pleasure as our tongues battled in each other's mouths.

"Mmm" I pulled my lips from his as I stilled my movements, still sheathed on him. I smiled lazily down at him as his eyelids fluttered open. He grinned his crooked smile up to me and lifted my hands to his mouth, placing delicate butterfly kisses all over them.

"You're perfect" he smiled gently at me once he had kissed his way up to my elbows. Leaning down to peck him on the lips, I lifted off him and lay on the bed next to him, letting my hands caress his rising and falling chest.

"I love you" I yawned as my eyelids gave in and closed in exhaustion. I felt Edward's hand pull through my hair as I drifted off to sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I'm quite terrible at thinking of names, so this mini-series type thing, will just be titled as 'Part One, Part Two, Part Three...etc' **

**And I'd like to say, thank you SOO MUCHH for all the favourites and everything on my other two stories, I really appreciate them ALL. And I'd reply to everyone, but I've actually had hundreds! O_O But I always reply to the reviews and PM's, so is that an incentive? :P**

**So yes, please review and favourite and all that jazz – it makes me happeh :D**

**Cheery-bai. xo**


End file.
